


当鞠婧祎爬上领养自己的男人的床

by SlutJuJingyi



Category: SNH48, 那不勒斯的黎明 | Dawn in Naples - SNH48 (Music Video)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutJuJingyi/pseuds/SlutJuJingyi
Summary: 养父成熟男人x15岁的鞠婧祎
Kudos: 13





	当鞠婧祎爬上领养自己的男人的床

鞠婧祎暗恋领养自己的叔叔很久了。  
十五岁生日晚上只穿着宽大的白衬衫就钻进男人被窝里，玉白的小手一颗一颗解开衬衫扣子，露出一条黑色蕾丝情趣睡裙，主动爬床求破处。

小妖精没穿内裤，裙底都是夜晚的露水，湿漉漉的，男人的手指撤出时还连着银丝，惹得小狐狸娇喘连连，欲拒还迎地抓着裙摆往下盖：“慢点……”

小狐狸精自鸣得意，却被洞悉一切的男人玩弄在手掌心。小妖精一次次的撩拨都是他的默许，他也想看看小东西能做到什么程度。

但是小狐狸只会撩，没人教她接下来要怎么做，除了爬床剩下的就都不会了。

但是小狐狸不懂就要问嘛：“叔叔教我做大人做的事，好嘛？”眼神纯澈动人，说的话倒是情色极了，“叔叔教教我，好不好？小鞠很快就会学会的……”

鞠婧祎小口小口的亲男人下巴：  
“裙子湿了……”  
“叔叔还可以让它更湿一点……”

小狐狸咬着唇瓣，撩开裙底，沾满露水的小花朵颤巍巍的盛开在男人眼前。被露水打湿的花瓣粉嫩嫩俏生生的，半开未开，散发着好闻的情欲气息，一点嫩红花蕊从花瓣中探出头来，待人采撷。

男人呼吸加重，修长指尖勾上些许水色，沾在唇上，“好甜……”小狐狸红唇追上去，眯着眼睛把自己的汁液咽了下去：“还有好多……叔叔还要嘛……”

小妖精被男人按倒在床上，分开两条细腿，露水都被舔舐干净，一滴不剩。

“啊嗯……舌头……伸、伸进去了……咿呀……”灵活的舌头爱抚着两篇花瓣，重点照顾充血挺立的花蒂，又模仿起交合的动作在柔嫩的花道间进出。

“呜呜……不要舔了……啊！啊嗯……”小狐狸嘴上说不要，两条腿倒是夹得紧紧，不住喷溅出的花蜜被男人的唇舌全部吮走，发出“啧啧”的水声。男人喝够了花汁，把嘴里的汁水渡进身下神色恍惚的小人儿口中：“尝尝自己的味道。”

湿透了的小狐狸柔顺地吞下混着自己汁水的津液，抬起湿漉漉的腿间去蹭男人隆起的胯下。鞠婧祎还是个奶狐狸崽子，光会媚惑人，又不会吸精气，把自己搞得汁水淋漓。男人手把手教他怎么勾人，手指破开幼嫩的花蕊，探入无人造访的秘处，两根手指把小狐狸插得哀泣嘤咛。

小狐狸嫩的很，稍稍两下就不住哭叫，水也一股一股流出来，再往深处用力，就呜啊哭着潮吹了。还没真枪实弹干她，就像被玩坏了似的。

小狐狸以为这就完了，可是身体里还是不知足，叔叔告诉她还有更舒服的。鞠婧祎特别好奇，她觉得喷水的时候就已经很舒服了。贪心的小狐狸被男人怂恿的跃跃欲试，心痒难耐。

湿透的裙摆撩到腰际，男人狰狞的性器抵在花口，一寸一寸破开水嫩多的身子，看小少女并没有露出什么不适的表情，男人才放心，就着小狐狸丰沛的汁水一入到底，顶端在稚嫩的宫口流连。

“呜……好涨呀……”小狐狸摸摸肚子。  
男人忍得头上都是青筋：“小鞠别夹。”一边揉捏少女胸前两点红蕊一边浅浅抽插。

少女一开始觉得涨得难受，慢慢感觉到甜美的快感顺着尾椎向上蔓延，淹没了她的神智。

“小鞠这里好嫩，”男人低头噙住两点嫩红轻轻啃咬，“吸一吸是不是会出奶？”

“没有呜……小鞠没有奶……”嘴上这么说，心里已经开始想象自己在叔叔身下乳汁乱溅的淫乱场景，花蕊哆嗦着又流出一股蜜汁。

“小鞠不会出奶的……呜呜……叔叔不要吸了……”小狐狸口是心非，说着不要却把小奶子送到男人嘴边。男人含着乳肉不住舔咬，“小骗子，还说不要，小奶子怎么这么大，嗯？”

“没有奶就给叔叔生孩子吧，生了孩子就有奶了。”男人握着少女纤腰，肏弄的力道越来越重，粗黑的大肉棒完全插进去，直插子宫，子宫被强硬的肏干，比花穴更紧窄的子宫口紧紧吸着肿胀硬挺的大龟头，爽的男人头皮发麻。

鞠婧祎被羞得脸色通红，她只知道自家蓝叔叔一向是个温文儒雅的人，才敢动了爬床的心思哪成想……自己身子又不争气，叔叔在她耳边说色情的话，花腔内部就忍不住分泌出更多淫水。

你看到鞠婧祎一副情窦开得不能再开的样子，还有什么不明白的。这只乖巧可人的小狐狸居然真的是个小纯情。男人就一边顶她一边说骚话羞她：

“浪成这样，明天这床垫不能要了，都被小鞠的水打湿了。”

“呜……小鞠没有……胡说……小鞠不是这样的……”少女羞得哭出来，但是真的好舒服呢……

“才十五岁就知道爬床找肏了，天生小浪货，要在外面早被野男人开了苞灌了一肚子精了。”

“没有……不是的……”太色情了……会羞死掉的……

男人看到她的羞态，越说越起劲：“小浪货就应该被锁在床上，天天撅着屁股等着被叔叔干……知道这是哪么，这是小鞠最骚的地方，我一顶到这小鞠就会不停高潮喷水……”

“叔叔还要把小鞠的嫩子宫肏开肏坏，把里面的水全肏出来，让小鞠爽上天，再把小鞠的子宫射满……”

“啊啊啊！”少女被男人淫秽露骨的骚话羞得放声哭叫，紧紧夹着肉棒高潮了，甜腻的汁水喷得哪里都是。室内满是少女腥甜微骚的汁水味道。

“叔叔不要说了……呜啊啊……小鞠不是、不是小浪货……”少女被铺天盖地的快感和巨大的羞耻欺负得崩溃大哭

男人却还不依不饶地：“这就不行了？嫩成这样还敢爬叔叔的床，也不怕被肏死。”

“叔叔不要说了……叔叔、叔叔不疼我了……呜嗝……呜呜呜……不要理叔叔了……”少女哭的直打嗝，“小鞠……小鞠不是小浪货……小鞠不是……”一副可怜巴巴委委屈屈的小模样看得人心疼又心痒，男人亲亲小朋友哭花的小脸，体贴的放缓了身下的动作：“嗯嗯，小鞠不是小浪货，小鞠是叔叔一个人的小妖精，好不好？”

“叔叔疼小鞠的，不哭了……小鞠只要做叔叔一个人的小荡妇就好了……”你把身下软趴趴湿哒哒的小东西抱起来亲，“叔叔带小鞠玩个更刺激的，愿不愿意？”

小狐狸被他哄得晕头转向，反应过来的时候已经被压在墙上，只能张开腿坐在叔叔的大腿上挨肏，根本逃不掉。鞠婧祎几乎是被钉死在粗长的性器上  
顶墙后入吃得特别深，几乎每一下都肏开了宫口。

稚嫩敏感的身子哪里吃得消，穴肉疯了似的痉挛绞紧，暖乎乎滑腻腻的淫水不住地往外流，交合处水光淋漓，汁水乱溅。

鞠婧祎被干痴了，全身上下只有被疯狂肏干的嫩穴有感觉了，嘴里又哭又叫自己都听不清是什么。太猛了……好多……好舒服……昏头昏脑的少女什么都不知道了，什么不适都没有，被男人操的只剩下纯粹的舒服。

完全臣服于男人强悍的能力和高超的技术，最恋慕的叔叔，她见过最俊美的男人正把她按在墙上一次一次地贯穿，让初识情欲滋味的她一次又一次品尝绝顶高潮的滋味。幼嫩的宫口花心在男人的大力鞭挞下变得湿滑软烂，酸麻无比，用力蹂躏几下就能让小淫娃尖叫潮吹。

要死掉了……要给叔叔操死了……一直到昏死过去的前一刻，主动爬床的小狐狸脑子里就只剩这个念头了。

所以呢，有些人的床可不是能随便爬的，尤其是成熟男人的床，不，是禁欲男人的床。上去了可就下不来了。


End file.
